


细水

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 两人均性转
Relationships: 南嘉, 嘉南





	细水

1.  
周南穿着黄黑相间的小蜜蜂道具服，汗顺着刘海滑到下巴。道具服材质硬，魔术贴挂住了一缕头发，她看着有些狼狈。  
一双手伸过来帮她把长发拢住。粉色卫衣里的焉佳，嘴里叼着发圈，说话也像小猪呼噜：“别动，我帮你扎起来。”

周南抹一把汗，热到头顶冒烟。场馆灯亮得发白，她隐形眼镜掉了一只，看东西也不清楚。焉佳给她扎了个马尾，顺带把碎发拨到耳后。周南站起来，隔壁蹦床的网一弹，她被波及摔了个屁股蹲儿，坐在地上生闷气。

焉佳堪堪稳住，慢慢蹲下来坐到一边。周南在揉眼睛，焉佳犹豫了一下，挪过去歪头看她：“没事吧？”  
周南快速眨几下眼睛：“眼睛有点不舒服。”

那我们先回去。焉佳站起来拉她。公司其他人象征性挽留一下：毕竟周南这人的无趣形象已经深入人心。焉佳，实习生，不重要的角色。

站在车前周南愣了一下。她近视虽然不深，但下着雨，惜命如她准备哔哔打车。焉佳撑着把巨大的伞，周南接电话时焉佳就挪过来，让小小的周南完全罩在伞下。  
“你这伞哪来的？”周南抬头，看到一片墨绿色。  
焉佳：公司送的呀，实习生每人都有的！

等车时周南打开前置摄像头，欣赏焉佳给她扎的乱糟糟马尾。焉佳有点不好意思，凑过来想把发圈摘掉。但周南按下快门，把凑近的焉佳和歪掉的马尾一起框进画面。  
你把我拍得好丑！焉佳笑着去抢手机。周南眼疾手快锁屏塞兜里，焉佳把她往伞中间拽：“你过来点！”

一到家雨势突然变大。焉佳朝窗外小声喔了一声，嘴巴变成一个O形。她给猫续上晚餐，被周南推去洗澡。  
我们一起洗吗？焉佳大眼睛里有点期待。  
那还是不了。周南把湿裙子脱下来，裹了块浴巾卸妆：“我不跟唱奥特曼的人一起洗澡。”

洗完澡吹头发，焉佳嫌自己举吹风机累，就把吹风机夹在抽屉固定住，低着头吹，头发糊了一脸。周南一进浴室就看见鬼片似的一幕：如果不是浴室灯明晃晃地照着，她可能会当场叫出声。惊魂未定之时焉佳又笑嘻嘻地想亲她，周南躲开：“我还没洗澡，身上好脏。”  
不脏。焉佳吧唧亲一下脸，随后呸呸呸：“苦的！”  
周南用看傻子的眼神看她，焉佳又在她嘴唇亲一下：“哦，这是甜的。”

神经。周南指挥她去点外卖。焉佳晃着两条细腿出去了，周南搓一把沐浴泡泡，毫不自知地哼歌：“……新的风暴已经出现～”  
焉佳在浴室外大声喊：“我听见了！”

2.  
到底为什么生气。  
周南在床上翻来覆去，焉佳也不理她，只管裹着被子玩手机。  
没办法。周南只能先开口：“明天我去接孩子。”  
“我去。”焉佳圆圆一个后脑勺，在被子里闷闷地说。

那一起去。周南挠一下焉佳的脖子，焉佳整个人缩成一团哼哼唧唧：“周南你好，好让人无语！”  
我又怎么了？周南把被子扒拉开，焉佳脸都被捂出一点汗，微微张着嘴喘气。周南盯着她看了一会儿，焉佳就伸出胳膊，手脚并用挂在周南身上。  
明天下班一起去。周南亲一亲她的鼻尖。焉佳把脸凑近一点，周南的手凉冰冰的，贴在她脸颊上还挺舒服。  
焉佳问，宝宝这次住多久。  
周南躺回去：接下来都住这里。  
焉佳腾一下坐起来：真的？  
周南：你怎么比我还激动。  
焉佳又躺下，两下把腿边的被子踢开：我好想宝宝。

两个人迷迷糊糊入睡时，焉佳已心情大好，周南把手搭在她腰侧，总感觉忘了什么。

——焉佳到底为什么生气来着？？？

3.  
小宝长得可爱，嘴也甜。一路坐在儿童座椅里小嘴叭叭，焉佳心花怒放，头发被小宝扎了一堆彩色橡皮筋，下车的时候可以直接cos原始部落首领。  
一看到周南小宝就老实了，把橡皮筋握在手心往背后藏。周南轻轻拍一下小宝：“来，把手里的东西给妈妈。”

小宝眼珠滴溜溜转一圈，焉佳抱着她：“她喜欢，你就让她拿着，没事。”

周南也没说话，掏出手机给焉佳小宝拍了张合影。

看完照片。  
焉佳：“………小宝，快把东西给妈妈。”


End file.
